


Reunion

by FrankiValerie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WIP.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> WIP.

He was awoken by a knock on the door - frantic and familiar voices calling from the other side; Tali'Zorah and Liara T'Soni banging their fists against the dense metal, laughing, "Garrus! Are you awake?"  
"Come on, bosh'tet!"  
He deserved the Quarian curse word. He had alienated himself completely from the group as soon as he was able. Ashley Williams had taken over the Normandy - reluctantly at first - and had therefore been premoted to Commander Williams when they got back into civilisation. It hurt him too much to think they could have replaced her so simply while he had this empty void inside him that wouldnt go away. He hadnt returned to Omega. He'd gone back to Trepia, and settled into a Turian refugee colony. His father and sister were near enough to see on birthdays but far enough away to avoid the rest of the year... and it was as close as he could get to the Sol relay. They were still waiting for any word from Earth.   
Hope swelled in his chest but he quickly pushed it back down. This was too much like his recurring dream- various Normandy crew members coming to tell him they had found Shepard and she was alive. And then he'd see her. The piercing green eyes, flame red hair... As years had passed, the rest of her face had blurred and it hurt to realise he was forgetting and that guilt squashed down all remaining hope. More likely this was something about the Krogan or something else he could care less about.  
He pulled himself up and unlocked the door from where he was sitting - he'd fallen asleep on the hard sofa again, an empty bottle of Turian brandy lay by his feet. Liara and Tali rushed in, bouncing as they did, and practically pounced at him, grabbing his arms and pulling him to his feet. They were still laughing and Liara had to use her biotics to pull him up completely as he struggled against them.  
"What're you--"  
"We have to go! Joker has the Normandy waiting, we kind of rushed in so we aren't docked uh... legally"  
Garrus squinted as the sun hit him, realising he wasn't wearing his visor- or shoes. His head pounded and Liara's excited high pitched tone didn't help.   
"Trust us, you want to come along" Tali reassured him after locking up his 'home' behind them.  
"The Sol relay... its operational"


End file.
